Arisato Mina
by Amura Rin
Summary: Base from the actual Persona 3 game script with a little bit change because... Arisato Mina is a girl! EVERYONE X Mina... Yay! My first GAME fanfic!
1. Arisato Mina?

Oh dear, I'm bit nervous when I want to posted this fanfiction. First because I was afraid that there will be no reviews and second is... I was afraid that you all didn't like it! Urgh! Just kill me now! But I can't leave my stupid idea lingering around my mind... cause I make a mistake of turning all my ideas into a curse! And this thought prevented me from thinking my 'APPLE AND GRAPE' fanfic!

By the way, in case for your information... Arisato Minato will turn to Arisato Mina. So that's mean... Arisato Mina is a girl!!

**_Beta-ed by Skarrow_**

* * *

Time never waits.

It delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future,

However limited it may be...

You will be given one year;

Go forth without falter,

With your heart as your guide...

I stepped off the bus and studied at my surroundings. Why were there so many coffins standing around me? Hmm… maybe it's a part of some statuette. But I think most people won't be placing… coffins as the embellishment… this town is weird. I struggled to read the map in my hand.

Maybe I should get going now. I looked at the clock…it's already 12 a.m. I was supposed to get here early but I accidentally missed my train. As I look toward those coffins, I wondered who and why put those things around the town. It's not creepy to me or anything, but the fact that my mp3 battery has gone out doesn't help matters one bit. How disappointing….

Without my realization, I had finally arrived at the dorm that I will be staying at until I graduate. I went inside it, only to find that there was no one around; they probably had gone to sleep, I guess.

"You're late." The sudden voice interrupted my train of thought and I hastily turned my head around toward the source of the voice to find a black haired boy with a bright blue eyes. "I've been waiting a long time for you." The boy snapped his fingers and a red note book suddenly appeared on the front desk. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry; all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know the usual stuff."

I walked toward the desk with my bag hung on my shoulder. Signing my name, 'Arisato Mina' in the red note book, I wondering why this boy was still awake at a time like this.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy said before takes the contract and it disappears into thin air, "And so it begins." After the boy said the weird thing, he disappeared into the darkness as well.

"Who's there?" A sudden new voice surprised me and I whirled around to face the source. I found out it was a brown haired girl who shouted at me. She was trembling and sweating, trying to reach something… a gun hanging by the holster at her left thigh. She fingered it. I stepped back in fright.

"Takeba, wait!" Another girl entered the scene beside the brunette but this time, it was an older redhead girl with elegant features. As if on cue, the power goes back on and everything seems to return to normal. The older redhead immediately approached me. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm," She introduced herself.

"...Who's she?" the brunette asked Mitsuru, releasing her grip on her gun. I relaxed.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in our dorm." Mitsuru explained to the younger girl.

The brunette looked worried. "...Is it okay for her to be here?"

Mitsuru smiled at her. "I guess we'll see... Arisato, this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you," She introduced, turning back to me.

"...Hey." Yukari said to me in a weak voice.

Okay… this whole thing is getting up on my nerves! First, she scares me with her gun-thing and second, she doesn't even apologize! "Why do you have a gun?" I asked Yukari a bit more accusing than I intended.

Yukari face expression suddenly changed. "Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..."

"You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course." Mitsuru suddenly interrupted, much to Yukari's relief… at least from my point of view. "It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the third floor, at beside of the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." She added with a smile.

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari said. A smile formed on her face as she led me toward my room. It was located at the end of the hall on third floor.

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?" Yukari said.

Well yes, there was a particular question that had been lingering inside my mind since the time the boy appeared. "Does that kid live here too?" I asked her.

Yukari face suddenly turned white as a white sheet, "What kid? What are you talking about? ...C'mon, it's not funny." She replied. It seems that she doesn't know what I'm talking about. "Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?" she asked me.

No. It was perfectly not okay. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I-... Never mind. It seems like you're alright." She looked a little nervous. "Well, I better get going..." Yukari told me as she spun around to walk away. Suddenly stopping in her tracks, she looked over her shoulder at me. "Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." She said before she left.

--ARISATO MINA----

The next morning I stood before the mirror inside my room, brushing my long dark blue hair. I tied it up with a red ribbon and let my bangs cover my right blue eye. Satisfied with my look, I took my school coat and wore it before a sudden knock at my bedroom door caught my attention.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" the voice outside the door asked loudly. I walked toward the door and opened it. Yukari entered my room with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so... Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied softly, memories of last night seeping in.

Yukari smile grew wider. "Okay. Then, let's go."

--ARISATO MINA----

Yukari and I took a train to our school. If I'm not mistaken, the school's name should be Gekkoukan High School. I smiled and nodded at Yukari as she talked to me and pointed out landmarks while the train moved, but in truth I wasn't listening. I was still a little sleepy.

"So, that's it. See? There it is." She was saying as she pointed her finger towards a towering building near the seashore. The train finally stopped, and together we walked from the train station towards my new school and stopped at the front gate. "Well, this is it. We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it." Yukari said as her lips formed a happy smile yet again. Amazing. How many times can she smile like that in one day? As we entered through the school gate I suddenly began to feel kind of awkward because I sensed that some of the boys were staring at both me and Yukari. I forced myself to ignore it till we reached the shoe locker. "You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" Yukari asked me.

"Which class are you in?" I asked her, just in case I was assigned to the same homeroom as her. This was a big school, after all. I wouldn't want to ruin my first day just because I got lost.

"Me? I dunno... I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet." Yukari replied. "Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later." She said before leaving me alone.

I sighed a bit, mainly because I could still plainly sense that someone was staring right at me… is it because of my hair color? Do they think Mitsuru's hair color is normal? Really, who actually has deep red hair like hers? Unless she colored her hair, of course. Or is it because of my uniform? Does it make me look fat?

Instead of standing around wondering what was wrong with me, I should go to the Faculty Office. I checked out my name on the bulletin board at first glance, I couldn't find my name anywhere, but on closer inspection, my name was actually written on a Post-It. I strolled down the hall and entered the Faculty Office at my left and a female teacher noticed me. "Oh, are you the new student?" she asked politely. I nodded. "Arisato Mina… 11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-…" the female teacher suddenly gasped. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy; I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully, bowing in respect.

"Wow, such enthusiasm!" Ms. Toriumi praised me. "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." She motioned me towards the auditorium.

--ARISATO MINA----

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means..." The principal just kept talking and talking. I kept yawning, fighting the urge to sleep when someone tapped my shoulder from behind.

"Psst... Hey..." It was a male student sitting directly behind me, trying to get my attention. I turned my head around. "You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" he asked.

"I don't know." I simply replied with my half lidded. Did he think I was Yukari's sister or something?

"I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not. ...So, are you a new student? What's your name?" the male student asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..." a voice belong to some male teacher suddenly surprised me and the male student.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi whispered loudly.

--ARISATO MINA----

I sighed for the second time today because… I hadn't got any chance to catch some high quality nap time throughout the whole day! But the good thing is the class was finally over. Thank god! Unfortunately my contentment was short-lived – to my dismay, a male student with a cap placed on his head approached my desk. "S'up, dude? How's it goin'?" he said with a smirk.

Did he just bang his head on the board or something? Seriously, do I look like a dude? Do dudes wear frilly long skirts and ribbons in their hair? I didn't think so. "What do you want?" I asked him a bit shrilly. I inwardly groaned as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Now I sounded like I was afraid or something… nice going, Mina.

"Oh, come on. Let me introduce myself, at least." He said. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say, 'hey.' ...See what a nice guy I am!" Yeah, what a nice idiot you are, I thought. Suddenly, Yukari entered the class and approached the both of us. "Hey, it's Yuka! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." Junpei smiled at Yukari, who rolled her eyes.

Yukari sighed, "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." Junpei replied good-naturedly, waggling his eyesbrows.

"If you say so." Yukari said before shifting her gaze to me. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"It's just a coincidence." I replied in a low voice. By now I was positive that they were doing everything they could to ruin my chance to sleep.

"I know, but still... I was a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei interrupted.

"Urgh! Mina, just ignore him, okay? Anyways, I've got something to take care of for the archery team. So, bye." Yukari said. She leaves me and Junpei alone.

Junpei scratched his head, "Ignore me? That was kinda cruel." He then let his gaze fall toward me. "Hey, I've heard that you walked with Yukari to school this morning. It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" he cheered. A fun year? With him in my class? I doubted it.

--ARISATO MINA----

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted me as I got 'home'. Well, at least her greeting made me feel kind of homey…. I felt really tired. I planned to go straight toward my room and get some goodnight sleep. Before I went, I bid Mitsuru goodnight. She mumbled a reply, not looking up from her book. I said goodnight to Yukari, too, who was sitting tensely at the dining table by herself. As I waltzed sleepily up the winding stairs, I heard someone shut a door and brush past me in the hallway but the dreams were calling me so I ignored it.

--ARISATO MINA----

"Hey Mitsuru, is that the new girl?" a confident-looking student asked the redhead and caught her attention. "What's her name?"

"Hmm? Well yes, her name is-… Akihiko? Why you do you ask? You didn't seem to take any interest when we talked about her yesterday…"

The confident-looking student known as Akihiko scratched his head. "Well yeah… since she's staying with us and all I'd better learn her name." He grinned teasingly at the redhead. "She has a name, right?" Mitsuru rolled her eyes.

Mitsuru sighed. "Fine. Her name is Arisato Mina and she's in the same grade as Yukari. Does that satisfy you?" Her words earned a nod from Akihiko. "Good," She said, shifting her attention back to the book she was reading.

"I'm going out for a bit." Akihiko suddenly said.

"...Hm?"

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."

"...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..."

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..."

"You have a one-track mind... Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." With that, the senior left the dorm.

Mitsuru sighed. "This isn't a game, Akihiko..."

* * *

Oh... hate me! Hate me! Hate me! I hope you all pleased with this fanfic. Thank you for reading and please review... I do accept flames.


	2. The Shadow Attack!

Umm... sorry for the late update. My lil cousins came to visit my family and I just can't help myself to let them play my computer and PS2. Exam is over and I think I'm going to prepare myself for the big day. Thank you **Reviewer, Ritsuka Justice, la la land, Mr. Thumbsup, DemonGirl13, shadowzerover5, Majinken** and **ghost chibi **for reviewing the first chapter.

Also thank you to** Mr. Thumbsup, DemonGirl13** and **shadowzerover5** for making this story as your 'Story Alert'.

I really appreciate** Ritsuka Justice** who always cheering me up and making this story as your 'Favorite Story'.

Thank you to **Majinken** for spending his precious time to message me. Although your words are kinda like a spice for me but I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

_Italic : Thoughts_

I'm really sorry for the bad grammar and there's a slight change from the actual scene. Hope you all will be pleased with my works.

**Alert : I don't need Beta-Reader anymore. I think I will do just find and I have to put extra effort of not making any mistakes.**

* * *

Ms. Toriumi kept lecturing, "Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura. His works aren't as famous, but that's what I like about him. My personal favorite is 'Mangekyo'. Why isn't it ever in textbooks...? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it. ...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

Junpei immediately tensed his shoulder when he heard Ms. Toriumi shouted his name, "H-Huh? U-Ummm..." he then turned his head toward Mina who was sitting beside him. "Mina! Psst! Who does she like?" he whispered.

Mina rolled her eyes without turned her head toward Junpei, "Junpei Iori."

"Ms. Toriumi!" Junpei raised his hand, "It's Ju-… what?!" he turned his head again toward Mina.

"Ju What?" Ms. Toriumi raised her left eyebrow.

"It's Fuyuhiko Yoshimura." Mina whispered again.

"It's Fuyuhiko Yoshimura!" Junpei said it loudly.

Ms. Toriumi lips formed a smile, "That's right! So you were listening to me after all!"

"Eheheh... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!" Junpei scratched his head in embarrassment before turned his head toward Mina. "Man, you saved my bacon, Mina!"

"Whatever…" Mina murmured before falling asleep.

Mina suddenly heard her classmates talking, "Mina gave him the answer... She must pay attention in class!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Later that evening, Mina returned to the dorm and surprisingly found out that there was a male guest with a sophisticated appearance. He and Yukari were talking with each other while sitting on the couch at the lobby.

Yukari then spotted her while she was standing at the main entrance, "Oh, she's back."

The male guest turned his head to stare the blue haired girl, "So, this is our new guest..." he said with a smile plastered on his face. He and Yukari then stood up, "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'...

Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat." Ikutsuki motioned his hand to let Mina sat at the couch beside Yukari. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

Mina thought for a second, "Why are you here?" she asked.

"To welcome you, of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which... where's Mitsuru, Yukari?" Ikutsuki replied with a smile that was still on his face.

"She's upstairs." Yukari said.

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello..." He gave his painful expression. "Is there anything else?"

"Who else lives here?" Mina asked a second question.

"There are only four students in this dorm; you, Yukari here, Mitsuru, and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Any other questions?"

Without a second thought, Mina asked a question that seemed to bother her for while. "The other night, I saw..."

The smile on Ikutsuki face immediately died, "You saw something strange? ...Like what?" Yukari was speechless when she heard the question. "You were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about it."

Mina stared at Ikutsuki face for awhile, _"Something doesn't seem right..."_ she thought.

"Do you have another question?" Ikutsuki quickly broke the silence moment.

"No, I'm good." Mina rolled her eyes aside.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ikutsuki began to smile again and stood up, "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!' ...Please forgive the bad pun." He chuckled before leaving.

Mina and Yukari sweat drops. "...You'll get used to his lame jokes." Yukari spoke. "Ikutsuki is right; you should go to bed early. You look tired Mina."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mina stirred from her sleep, _"Where am I?"_ she asked herself and suddenly aware that she's no longer inside her room. She was inside a huge room covered in blue. The back wall is chain-link, displaying that the room seems to be moving upward like an elevator, and has a large clock whose hands are continuously spinning. Mina sat on chair, and across the table from her are a plain-looking woman and an old man with a long nose.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young lady." The old man with a long nose greeted Mina. "My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like me."

Elizabeth nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's been years since we've had a guest." Igor said in enthusiastic voice then waves his hand and the red notebook from the opening movie appears on the table. It's the document you signed at the dorm. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place... Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

"I understand." Mina nodded as she closed her eyes.

Igor smiled. "Hold on to this..." he said while handed a key to Mina. "'Til we meet again..."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Yesterday…" Mina said as she tying her hair with a red ribbon in front of a mirror inside her room. _"That was a strange dream…"_ she thought while adjusting her jacket. "However, it's time to go to school."

As Mina arrived in front of the school gate, she suddenly met with Junpei while on her way. "What's up!? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!?" he gave Mina a bright smile.

"You're full of energy." Mina replied his smile as she passed him.

Junpei blushed when he saw Mina's smile. "O-o-o-… of course! Hey Mina, listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, girl." He chuckled. Both of them walked together as they went inside the school compound.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"...How is she?" Ikutsuki asked Mitsuru. He, Mitsuru and Yukari was inside a control room while monitoring Mina as she fast asleep.

"...The same as last night." Mitsuru replied.

"Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms." Ikutsuki awed.

"But... we're treating her like a guinea pig." Yukari said with guilt.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard he's your classmate... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?" Ikutsuki gave a reassure smile to Yukari, just to ease her worries.

"Yeah, I guess. But, still..." suddenly, the control panel started to beep.

"Command room. ...Is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru answered.

"You're not gonna believe this...!" Akihiko replied Mitsuru answer by the transceiver. "This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there."

Yukari began to freak out. "Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!?"

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru ordered Ikutsuki.

"...R-Right! Be careful!" Ikutsuki stammered.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Akihiko immediately went inside the dorm and closed the door before slumped down. Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki arrive to his aid from the control room. "Akihiko!" Mitsuru shouted his name.

"Agh...!" Akihiko cried in pain.

"Senior?!" Yukari shouted in shock.

Akihiko smirked. "I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second."

Twitch. "This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru shouted angrily to Akihiko.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one-…" The ground suddenly shakes.

"Ahh!! What the...!? ...You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari freaked.

Mitsuru pulled out a gun, "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake her up! Then, escape out the back." She ordered.

"But, what about you two?" Yukari asked Mitsuru.

"We'll stop it here." Mitsuru said and turned her gaze toward Akihiko. "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice!" Akihiko gritted his teeth. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" he ordered.

"I-I'm going!" Yukari stammered and ran toward the stairs.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"_Ugh… what was that?"_ Mina's eyebrows were frowning before opened her eyes. She then slowly got up from her bed and brushed her eyelids as the sleepiness still hazing her thoughts. "The noises… are it any commotions happen down there?" Mina thought and get off from her bed to move toward the door.

The sound of footsteps caught Mina attention and followed with a several knocks at her bedroom door. "Wake up!!" Yukari shouted from outside. "Sorry, I'm coming in!" Yukari forcefully opened the bedroom door and panted. She then proceeds to held Mina right wrist. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"Umm… okay." The ground shakes suddenly.

Yukari began to get panic. "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" both Mina and Yukari start to run downstairs to the back door. "Alright, we should be safe now-…"

"Takeba, do you read me?" Mitsuru voice appeared on the transceiver.

"Y-Yes! I hear you!" Yukari stammered.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" Mitsuru voice sound serious.

"What?!" Yukari shouted in disbelief and then the sound of several loud knocks on the back door really made the both girls backed away from the door. Yukari gasped, "L-Let's pull back!" the both girls retreated upstairs.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yukari and Mina were almost reaching the last floor of the dorm building. "It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!!" they finally reached the fifth floor and Yukari moved toward the door at the end of the floor. "O-Oh yeah! If we go out through here-…!" Yukari said. Mina and Yukari leave through the rooftop exit, and Yukari locks the door behind her. Yukari sighed "I think we're okay for now..." she said in relieve before the ground started to shakes again. "...!?" Yukari eyes began to widen.

Mina and Yukari turn around. A large, multi-limbed creature holding a mask climbs onto the roof. The creature spots them, and pulls out a few blades and moves to attack them. Mina gasped, "What is that?"

"Those monsters... We call them Shadows!" Yukari shouted. Yukari takes out the gun she had earlier, puts the gun to her head and pulls the trigger. Several energy columns begin to spring up. However, the Shadow strikes the gun with one of its blades and she drops it as she falls to the ground. The gun lands at Mina's feet. A vision of the young boy from the opening appears.

"Go on..." the mysterious voice echoed inside Mina's head.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Ikutsuki are back in the control room and they spot Mina and Yukari on the monitors. "There!" Akihiko shouted before him and Mitsuru leaving the control room.

"Wait!" Ikutsuki halted their movement and both of them turn around.

Mina picks up the gun, recalls what Yukari did with it, and lifts it to her temple. She hesitates at first, but then calms down and pulls the trigger. A smile formed on Mina's lips. "Per… so… na." Beads of energy start to stream around Mina, and an odd-looking being appears above him. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki look on from the monitors.

A creature that looked like a puppet with a music instrument hung behind him appeared above Mina. "Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings..." the creature spoke. Suddenly Orpheus begins to convulse, until he is ripped apart from the inside as a larger Persona bursts from within him. The huge new Persona lunges at the Shadow, and cuts its mask in half with a swipe of its blade. As the Shadow begins to split apart, the Persona grabs a tendril of it and squeezes it into nothingness. It then floats into the air and reverts to Orpheus.

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki are still in the control room. "...!!" Mitsuru was speechless beyond her words.

"What on earth is that!?" Akihiko voice broke the silence inside the control room.

"..." Ikutsuki could not say a single word.

Akihiko turn to ran outside the control room. "I'm going to save her!" he shouted.

Orpheus regained its original form and disappeared. "Is it over...?" Yukari asked Mina. "...!" Several small shadows creep over to Mina. Yukari realized something that Mina was defenseless, _"Oh no! I forgot to give her a weapon!"_ she thought.

Mina backed away as the small shadows move toward her. One of the shadows began to attack Mina and she immediately closed her eyes to face the worst. "Watch out!" unfamiliar voice shouted and Mina was being push away to the floor. Mina opened her eyes and saw a male student fight off the shadow until it has disappeared. Her lifesaver turned his body facing Mina and smiled at her after he defeated the shadows. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Umm..." Mina nodded and replied her lifesaver with a smile formed on her lips. The male student move toward her and helped Mina to stood up. Mina accepted his offer and stood up with his help. She felt light headed before she could want to thank him and fainted in her lifesaver arms.

Akihiko blushed when Mina slumped in his arms. "H-h-hey!" he stammered.

Yukari gasped and ran toward the fainting girl. "Are you okay!? Come on...! Say something!" she shouted.

"A-a-are you okay?" Akihiko could not stabilize his body and fall on his back with Mina who is still in his arms.

* * *

-Crying-... ugh... I want my mom! When she will be back from Florida? Thank you for reading and please review. I do accept flames.


	3. Junpei in Da Dorm

Thanks to **DemonGirl13, shadowzerover5, Death Arcana, ghost chibi, Skarrow, Alex Trabia, AT-Y, Person-na,** and **Ritsuka Justice** for reviewing **Chapter 2.**

Thanks to **Akwon, Alex Trabia, Koanju, Ryuamakusa4eva, Skarrow** and **deathswonderland** for making **'Arisato Mina' **as your **'Story Alert'**.

Thanks to **Akwon, Alkanet, Naoace, Ryuamakusa4eva, Skarrow **and **melodyprower11** for making **'Arisato Mina' **as your **'Favorite Story'**.

Thanks to **Skarrow** for make me; **Hana Goldflower** as your **'Favorite Author'**.

I'm sorry for the late update. Please enjoy Chapter 3 of Arisato Mina and I did some changes in the script. If there's any problem please message me later. I don't bother to check any grammar mistakes since my PC went crazy again.

Legend:

Italic : Thoughts.

* * *

"It is so nice to see you again."

Mina began to stir a bit and regain her consciousness. She then realized that she was inside the Velvet Room with Igor and Elizabeth. "What happen?" asked Mina to Igor.

"You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power'. ...It is nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax. By the way... I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is call a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?" Mina repeated the word while trying to understand its meaning.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak..."

Mina stared at Igor with an inexplicable look on her face. "You lost me."

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links--your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then... Time marches on in your world. I should not keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then... Farewell." Igor waved his hand at Mina. A sudden feeling of dizziness swelled around her thoughts before she could realize that she was fallen asleep again.

Mina opened her eyes, _"Where am I? Hospital?"_ she thought and Mina could feel someone else presence with her. "Yukari?" Mina call but she was sleeping on a chair beside her bed. A smile form on Mina's lips, "thank goodness that you are okay."

--ARISATO MINA--

On the next day, Yukari suddenly had an urge walking to school from the train station with Mina after yesterday incident where she had to cut the apple by herself when she suddenly get hungry while Yukari was still sleeping soundly. "How are you feelin', Mina? You seem to be doin' pretty well." Yukari asked Mina when they stop at the school gate.

Mina yawned. "Not really." Her eyes lids were flutter a bit and she yawned again.

"Wow, even after all that rest... Is it difficult to walk?" said Yukari with surprise. "Hey, sorry to add this to your worries, but... Ikutsuki wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Do not forget." Said Yukari. The school bell rang and both girls make their way inside the school compound.

--ARISATO MINA--

"So, the Stone Age can be summarized as mankind's struggle against the mammoths." Mr. Ono lectured in the history class. "And that's enough about the Stone Age. I'm sick of it. I'd rather talk about the Sengoku era! Japanese history's not that exciting until then. Though I'm paid to do this, so I've gotta... It's tough being an adult. Okay, can anyone answer a question about the Stone Age? Hmm... Junpei, how about you? The Stone Age is divided into the Paleolithic and the Neolithic eras. What's the difference between them?"

"Uhh... How am I supposed to know about something way back then?" Junpei growl and turn his head at Mina. "Tell me, Mina! What's the answer?"

"How the videogame were made." Mina replied.

Junpei clenched his fist. "Come on girl. That is not funny. The answer please?"

Mina sighed. "How the tools were made."

"It's how the tools were made." Junpei answered happily to Mr. Ono.

"Corrrect. Paleolithic tools were chipped stone, while Neolithic tools were ground stone. Though either way, they used stone tools. Ugh... I wanna get to the age of katanas. Everything else is so dull..." Mr. Ono whined.

"Hey...! I answered right, and I don't get any credit? Tch... Oh well. Thanks, Mina" Junpei give a wink at Mina.

Mina held a thin smile on her face. "Welcome."

"Mina told Junpei the answer. She's really smart!" one of their classmates whispered.

--ARISATO MINA--

"_What am I suppose to do today again?"_ Mina thought as she stood in front of the dorm building. _"Yukari did mention about the meeting but-… I forgot where…"_ Mina sighed. "Guess I better check every floor." She walked toward the entrance and was about to open the door when it's suddenly opened by itself. Mina almost fall back by surprise but a strong hand caught her left arm, pulling her.

Akihiko gaped. "It's you…" his eyes immediately locked to Mina's face before it lingering to her eyes and her reddish lips which was opened slightly.

Mina blinked for a few times. She stare at those silver hair and prefect chiseled looks. Is this the man who had save her few days ago? Mina blinked again and realize the firm grip of the man on her left arm. "Um… could you?" asked Mina softly to the nameless savior.

Realizing the situation, Akihiko immediately but gently let go of her arm. The feel of warmness risen to his cheeks make the situation worsen for him. He had stare a girl, a junior, a future comrade and his dorm mate! It is not that he haven't stare to any girl before but the feeling of something different than the stare he usually gave to Mitsuru. "Sorry!" Akihiko apologized.

"It's fine. You save me. Thank you…" Mina smile prettily.

Akihiko blushed more. "No! I was the one who almost make you fall! You should be ang-…"

"…-other day…" Mina mumbled.

Akihiko raised his left eyebrow, "come again?"

"I mean the other day. You save me last time didn't you? I still didn't thanked you yet." Said Mina.

"Oh." Akihiko straighten his back, "is that so? Well-… you don't need to thank me. Er… you welcome." He scratched his head.

Mina giggle which she hide it behind her petite fist. "Sorry. It's just out of the ordinary that's all."

"Me too. Er… hey, I'm suppose to find you since Mitsuru asked me to but I guess I don't have to trouble myself to do that."

"Sorry." Mina apologized. "I just forgot the meeting place. I had been recalling where but failed."

"4th floor. The control room is at 4th floor. Remember that." Said Akihiko. "Come, everyone is waiting for us." Akihiko motioned his hand.

--ARISATO MINA--

Akihiko open the control room door, "after you." He gently placed his palm on Mina's back and softly pushed her forward. Mina mumbles something like 'thank you' to him and walk inside the control room.

Everyone heads immediately turn their gaze to Mina and Akihiko behind her.Yukari stood up from her seat with a pretty smile on her face, "oh! There you are!"

"I'm glad that you're okay." Ikutsuki commented as he sat in between Mitsuru and Yuakri. "The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat." He said as he motioned his hand toward the seat beside Yukari. Mina obediently walked toward and sat beside Yukari while Akihiko sat beside Mitusuru which in front of Mina. "Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." Said Ikutsuki.

Akihiko raise his hand left hand a little, "Hi."

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" asked Ikutsuki to Mina.

A surprise expression from Mina's face, "...excuse me?" she politely said.

Mitsuru chuckle seeing Mina's look, "I'm not surprised by your reaction. However, you've already experienced this truth firsthand." Mitsuru said, "Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs... The streetlights went out... Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...? That's the Dark Hour--a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"I don't get it." Said Mina. She turn her head to Yukari which she only shrug her shoulder with a thin smile on her face. Mina then turn her head back to Ikutsuki.

Ikutsuki said, "I know how you feel. Who would believe such a story? But, the Dark Hour occurs each night, right at midnight." He then shown a serious expression. "It'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

Akihiko cut off, "normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. ...You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows'. They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. ...Sounds exciting, huh?"

Mitsuru quickly glaring at Akihiko, "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!"

Ikutsuki cleared his throat, "now, now. He does his work well." He calmed the tension between Mitsuru and Akihiko. Ikutsuki turn his head to Mina, "long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad--SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Added Mitsuru.

"What about the police?" asked Mina with a little worried.

Mitsuru sighed, "Unfortunately, the police can't do anything during the Dark Hour..."

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's 'Persona'--the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." Said Ikutsuki.

Mina now fully understood. the reason why she saw all those coffins, weird creature lingering around her and the creepy night. "I see." Said Mina.

Ikutsuki smiled. "I'm glad you're quick to understand."

Mitsuru gets up and opened the briefcase on the table. Inside is a gun like the one Yukari had. "What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us." Mitsuru explained. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

Hearing Mitsuru words, Mina took a few second to think her next lines. "I'm not sure I'm ready." Said Mina softly to her female senior.

Akihiko interrupted, "don't think too much. Just hang out with us for a while."

"Please, we need your help." Pleaded Mitsuru.

Yukari stood up, "wait, you can't ask her like that! Who could say no...? I mean, it'd be nice if she joined, but..."

"Um… Yukari." Called Mina which got everyone attention to her. "I-I don't mind." She stutter a bit.

"Does that mean you accept?" Yukari let out a relive sighs. "I was afraid you'd say no... I feel much better now."

Mitsuru smiled, "I really appreciate it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." Said Ikutsuki. "Oh, I almost forgot... About your room assignment... I already arranged that maybe you would like to stay in the room at the end of 2nd floor hall."

Mitsuru and Yukari surprised. "2nd floor? Isn't that boys dorm?!" said Yukari loudly.

"Mr. Chairman, what makes you wanted Arisato to stay at boys dorm? I believe you must have a good reason behind this." Said Mitsuru.

Ikutsuki laughed. "It's just for fun…"

"FOR FUN?!" Yukari scream loudly. "You think this is just for fun? You wanted to left Mina alone in the boys dorm with senior Akihiko? You have got to be kidd'! Think about it! What will senior Akihiko do to her and-…"

Akihiko cleared his throat. "I'm not that kind of pervert Takeba! I respect woman!" he shouted.

Mitsuru turn to Mina, "are you okay with that?"

"I don't mind. At least I can save climbing one floor." Said Mina. Her shoulder suddenly tensed, "um?" everything around Mina quickly froze.

A mysterious voice rings in Mina's head. "Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana..."

"Ar-… cana?" Mina repeated the word. "_Is this what Igor was saying about?"_ she thought.

--ARISATO MINA--

"Hi, how are you?" Mina quickly open her eyes as she was being starled by foreign voice inside her room. She saw a small figure sat on the edge of her bed and the thing start to chuckle.

Mina sat on her bed and cover her chest with the coverlet. "How'd you get in here?" asked Mina to the mysterious boy from few days ago.

The mysterious boy simply reply, "I'm always with you..." he smiled. "Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"The-… end?" repeat Mina.

"The end of everything. ...But to be honest, I don't really know what it is." The mysterious boy averted his gaze away from Mina, "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power...and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." Said the mysterious boy before disappear and appear back at the foot of the bed. "Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later." He then vanish.

Mina blinked her eyes, "was it a dream?" she asked herself.

--ARISATO MINA--

_"What does he mean by 'the end'? Surely last night was a surreal but it felt like it wasn't a dream afterall."_ Thought Mina as she tying her hair into ponytail with a ribbon. "Hm?" Mina was surely she heard something from downstair.

Her bedroom door was knocked suddenly, "hey, it's me. Can you come downstair? Senior Akihiko wanted to see us." Said Yukari.

"Alright. Just a minute." Mina reply. She then open the door and saw Yukari was standing outside her room, "Yukari?"

Yukari smile, "Um… I just wanna to walk with you. You okay with that Mina?"

"I think so." Said Mina.

"Good. Now let's go." Yukari walk ahead.

Yukari and Mina descend from stairs toward the dorm entrance and be greeted by Akihiko. "Hey." Said Akihiko.

"...Okay, we're here now. So, what's this all about?" said Yukari.

Akihiko said while facing Mina, "There's someone I want to introduce." He then turn around toward the entrance door. "...Hey, hurry up." Said Akihiko in angry tone.

"Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy." The voice from outside shouted. The door opened and Yukari saw the 'thing' came in that would haunted her for days.

"Junpei?" Mina called the 'thing' softly.

"...Why is HE here!? Wait, don't tell me-…" Yukari stuttered.

Akihiko smile, "this is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Junpei let out a chuckle, "wazzup?" he then gave a wink to Mina which it's quite unpleasing to the other male.

Yukari had her jaw dropped. "He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!" she shouted loudly.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently... I told him about us, and he agreed to help." Akihiko explained.

Yet again, Yukari's jaw dropped. "You have the potential!? For real!?"

Junepi sighed. "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did you know that?" he asked Mina.

Mina nodded, "Uh huh." She lied.

"Oh... that's good. You should, since you're a Persona-user." Junpei scratched his head. He then proceed to hug Yukari and Mina in the same time, "...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys." Junpai began to sobbed, "I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know." He let go off both of the girls, "I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me join..."

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah..." Yukari was still shocked. This is the first time she had been shocked for three times including the hug from Junpei.

Akihiko pulled Junpei away by his shirt collar. "Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..." he held a smirk on his lips.

"Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!" Junpei said happily.

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place." Said Akihiko.

Yukari frown, "you mean... Tartarus...?"

"Tartarus...?" said Junpei as his face make a blank expression, "what's that? ...Sounds like toothpaste."

Akihiko said with poise, "we believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there."

"I hope so..." Yukari sound worried.

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." Akihiko added more.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and I will accept any flames.

Love, Hana.


	4. Adapting New Life

Thanks to **AT-Y, Skarrow, Starguy, deathswonderland, La la land, Person-na** and **Ritsuka Justice** for reviewing **Chapter 3**!!

I apologize for the late update. I just make a final decision of changing scene for the OC. Anyway, enjoy my fic. And I do hope there will be more reviews after this.

**NOTE: Beware! Storyline might change. And guess what? It does.**

* * *

"This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?" Junpei sound like he was freaking out over something atrocious. Well frankly yes it was.

Twitch. Akihiko turn to Junpei and giving him a can-you-shut glare before turning his attention toward the school building. "Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight."

"Is it?" Junpei looked at his watch, well if he did have one. Suddenly, the usual bored-to-death school building change into a hideous and impossibly constructed tower arises from the school grounds and stretches up towards the sky. Junpei just had his first jaw dropped for today. Mina and Yukari just stared toward the tower with disbelief.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that revealed itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru explained with her usual calm expression.

"Labyrinth? What are you talking about?! What happened to our school?!" said Junpei. "Plus it's hideous! Horrible! Nasty! And everything dreadful!" Mina and Yukari agreed with Junpei's word for the first time in their life.

"Are you talking about Powerpuff Girls?" Akihiko raised his eyebrow while eyeing at Junpei.

"No I'm freaking not!"

"You just sound like you just said it." Yukari let out snickers.

Junpei turn to face Yukari, "damn no!" he then heard a giggle from Mina as she hides it behind her palm. "Not you too…" Junpei make a gloomy expression.

Mitsuru cleared her throat which caught everyone attentions to stay quiet. "Please don't worry about it, Iori. Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

"Why?" Junpei fall on his hands and knees before turn his gaze to his male senior. "This is the 'nest' you were talking about?! But why?! Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?!" Now he just sounded like a fake pathetic Shakespeare.

Everyone sweat drops after watching Junpei act number I. Mina asked Mitsuru, "do you know why, Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Actually no." a simple replied.

Yukari sighed, "I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting."

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Akihiko interrupted. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it?" he held a confidence looks. "There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour..."

"Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru reminded him with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Tch." Akihiko gave a glare to the redhead female, "I know that."

**Arisato Mina**

Junpei sat at the corner lobby of Tartarus after his seniors had ditched him over Mina as the person in charge of this mission. He then drew a few invisible doodles on the checkers pattern floor. "They ignore me… I'm not important… they wanna left me here… they don't care about me…" Junpei mumbled.

Twitch. "Oh for god and goddess's of Olympian sake Junpei can you please get over with it?!" Yukari shouted from afar.

Akihiko, Mina and Mitsuru could only sweat drops. Mina just recently had a brief talk about her nature power to summon multiple Personas a moment ago. Even though she still did not understand it but she just know she can do it well when she experience it. _"Right! I can do it!" _Mina raised her fisted hands to her chest with a determined look expressed on her face.

Akihiko looked Mina with amuse, "Got fired up, Arisato?" he asked the blue-haired girl.

Mina startled at Akihiko's words and quickly turn her gaze to his, "Um-er… yeah. I am!" she gave a smile to her senior.

"Aren't you scared?"

"A little bit but I manage to calm down."

"Good. Don't let us down, Arisato." Akihiko nodded to her, which Mina replied it with a thin smile.

"We're counting on you." Mitsuru added.

Yukari and a bruised face Junpei suddenly appears in front of Mina, "Are you ready Mina?" asked Yukari.

"What happen to your face, Iori?" Mitsuru cut off Yukari's words.

"Yuka-tan just being mean to me." Junpei replied which Yukari just make a whistle sound, pretending to be innocent, which everyone knew she was not but ignore for the mean times.

**Arisato Mina**

"Yukari watch out!" Mina shouted at the brown-haired girl as she dodged one of the three Cowardly Maya's attack.

Junpei charged toward the shadows that attack Yukari and slash it into two. Whereas Mina make a swift sword attack to the other one and then she heard Yukari yelled, "Mina! I got this one!" Yukari release her arrow and it hit bull-eyes to the shadow.

"Only one left." Mitsuru said in transceiver.

Mina quickly attacks the remaining shadow and successfully thrown it off balance, "commanding All-Out Attack!" she shouted loudly.

"Got'cha!" Junpei cried.

"Let me have 'em!" Yukari replied. The three of them were taking their sweet time of beating the poor shadow until it disappeared.

"Whoa! That was fun!" Junpei make an octopus dance by waving his hand as if he does not have any bone.

"It pissed me off." Yukari complain as she set her bow down and as the three of were having a light chats, a shadow quietly crept behind Yukari.

Mina suddenly felt a sudden change of air and realized that there was a shadow creeping behind Yukari. The shadow then moved forward when it saw Mina's gaze and quickly launched itself toward Yukari. Mina ran up to Yukari and pushed her down, "get down!"

The shadow failed to hit Yukari and almost crashed with Junpei but he managed to evade it, "whoa!" Junpei self-reflex had made him attack the shadow as it land on the ground and defeated it. He then moved to Mina and Yukari to see if they were injured, "you girls okay?"

Mina was the first to get up first and then Yukari, "yeah… we're fine." Yukari said. "Thanks Mina and-…!" Yukari suddenly gasped in front of Mina. "Oh my god Mina! Is it hurt?! Did it cut badly?!" said Yukari as she inspect Mina's right arm that had been injured.

Blood came out and dripped to the ground from Mina's right arm, "I think I'm okay. It doesn't look bad." Mina said as she trying to calm down.

"H-hey! If we don't treat you the wound will get infected!" Junpei freak out.

"What's the matter?" Mitsuru interrupted in transceiver. "Did anyone injured?"

"Heck yes! Mina injured here! Can't you send help, senior?"

Mitsuru sighed. "Sadly, I can't send any help but-…"

Yukari bowed her head, "I'm sorry." She said to Mina who just stared at the girl before her. A sudden green light swirled around Mina injured arm. The feeling was quite warm and much to Mina surprise, the wound had disappear! "I'm sorry… this is the only thing I can do." Yukari apologized again.

Mina sighed and moved to hold Yukari's hand, "Thank you, Yukari." She held a smile on her face. Yukari tilted her head up, showing a guilt expression. "You had saved me." Mina gave a reassure looks that calmed down Yukari.

Yukari nodded, "umm."

**Arisato Mina**

When the three of them went back to the lobby, Junpei immediately fall flat on the ground with smokes came out from his mouth. Apparently, it was his soul. "Whoa… I am exhausted!" said Yukari while trying to catch her breath.

"The mission is quite tiring." Added Mina and she were also trying to catch her breath.

Mitsuru chuckled happily. "That is the effect of the Dark Hour; you will become fatigued more easily. Do not worry, though, you will adapt. However, I am surprised... You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they will catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Akihiko said as he crossed his arms. Mina and Yukari just can only smile hearing Mitsuru statements.

**Arisato Mina**

-The Next Morning at Gekkoukan High; recess-

"Man! Mitsuru-senpai speech was freaking amazing! I even could not make up a speech like that! Dang… even though we live in the same dorm but she is like a total from different planet than any of us." Junpei whined to Mina as she placed her head on her forearms. She was about to take a short nap before Junpei came to her desk and blabbering about the previous speech from Mitsuru this morning. "Oh hey! I saw you with Kenji in front school gate this morning, Mina. What is up with that? Don't tell me he was hitting on you."

Yukari abruptly stomped beside Junpei, "hey! Will you be quite for a moment? Mina was trying to get some sleep and you're disturbing her!"

"Oh hi Yuka-tan!" Junpei greeted. "Mina seem don't mind about it."

The brown-haired girl sighed. "Of course she doesn't mind because she was already fallen asleep, Stupei!" Yukari pointed her thumb to Mina who was sleeping at her desk.

**Arisato Mina**

"Sorry Mina. I can't walk home with you today." Yukari apologized as she placed all her books inside her school bag. "My friends wanted me to tag along and I just can't refuse them."

"Yeah! Cause when it comes shopping, you just can't refuse them. Am I right Yuka-tan?" Junpei interrupted from Yukari's back.

Yukari swung her bag and it hit Junpei's jaw as she turned her body around. "Quiet Junpei! Nobody asking you!" she glare at the body slumped on floor in front of her. Yukari turn her gaze to Mina, "sorry again Mina. I am sorry. However, I will buy you something later, 'kay?" she smiled sweetly.

Mina waved her hands, "not necessary. I do not mind it Yukari. Just have fun and be careful."

"Don't worry about me Mina. If I can take Junpei down then I can take any guys down." Yukari grinned and left the class.

"Aww…" Junpei grunted in pain.

Mina kneeled beside him, "are you okay, Junpei? Does it hurt?" she asked.

Junpei turn his head around before setting his gaze to Mina, "are you an angel? Am I in heaven?"

Mina sweats drop. "I think I will go back first. See you at the dorm Junpei." She stood up and took her bag away. Mina took her leave and walk toward the classroom door. As she open the door, a lump of body suddenly fall in front of Mina and she manage to step aside. Surprisingly it was a girl.

"Owieee…" the girl cried in pain as she stood up and held her bleeding nose.

"Ah! Are you okay?!" Mina went toward the girl side and handing her a handkerchief that she took out from her pocket.

The girl suddenly stomped away from Mina, "I-I-I-I'm okay! Really! I'm!" she stutters as she waved her hand few times.

Mina sweat drop, "but your nose! It's bleeding!"

A sigh sound came from the girl, "are you Mina? Arisato Mina?" the girl asked.

"Eh?" Mina dumbfounded, "how did you know my name?"

The girl lips form a huge grin, "a little bird told me…"

"Huh?" Mina tilt her head aside, she seems does not get what the girl was saying. "A little bird?"

Twitch. A vein popped on the girl head, "it means that if someone doesn't want to say where they got some information from, they can say that a little bird told them."

Mina fisted her right hand and hit her left palm, "O! I get it!" she said with delight.

The girl smiled, "You're interesting." She said. "It seems that thing does make a good prediction after all."

Her words caught Mina's attention, "prediction? What prediction?" she asked the girl.

"Er… well, if I told you will not going to believe me and you might think I'm crazy or what." The girl said nervously, "I even think I'm somewhat crazy when I heard 'it' after that incident."

Mina stares at the girl. She is quite a beauty. Her brown hair seems to go with her amethyst orbs… now that you mention it, it is quite rare for an ordinary Japanese girl to have a purple eyes. Her Japanese accent seems good but sometimes tongue-tied. Mina thought that girl's mother or father must be a foreign and the other one is Japanese. "I don't mind to hear your story." Mina said.

"Eh?" The girl backed away, "no! No no no no no! NO!"

"Then at least tell me your name."

"My name? You can call me Aster and I'm half Japanese." Aster smiles, "I think I have to go now. The more I talk to you the nervous I might get in this situation. So bye!" the girl left.

**Arisato Mina**

"Oww Mina… let's go somewhere today." Junpei said as he dances around Mina with some animated flowers around him. Both of them had just walked out from the school building. "How bout we grab some bites, huh?"

"I'm sorry Junpei but I really wanted to go home right now." Mina replied.

"Oh come on! We're still young!!" Junpei suddenly stood on a stage with a spotlight shine above him. "We should enjoy our youth! No matter what is it we must-…"

"Akihiko-senpai!" Junpei and Mina quickly turn their gaze toward a group of girl, squealing and surround the poor male senior.

"Would you like to go watch movies with us, senior?"

"Or how about we go to the mall?"

"Have you noticed how popular Akihiko is with the ladies?" Junpei glower with envy. "Man, take a look at that...I did not use to talk to him much, but now I have a good excuse. I know he is the captain of the boxing team, but... Who would think he would be such a chick magnet? I mean, come on! You do not even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they are going...," said Junpei.

Mina stared at the group and turned her gaze to Junpei. "Junpei, I change my mind. Do you want to go out? Somewhere that doesn't cost any penny."

"Whu-what?" Junpei seemed confuse at first then his lips form a smile, "yea! This is what I'm talking about!" he screeched loudly which caught Akihiko attention. "Let see… what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Mina shook her head, "I'm still new here."

"Oh okay, okay… hm… let me thought something-… how about we go to the shrine?"

"Hey, are you two free this afternoon?" Akihiko suddenly appeared behind Mina.

Mina tensed her shoulder and turn behind, "you scared me senpai." She frown her eyebrows slightly.

Before Akihiko could reply, Junpei interrupted, "hell yeah! Whatcha got in mind!?"

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall." Akihiko said, "you know where it is, right? I will be at the police station." He then place his right palm on Mina's left shoulder and patted it gently, "see ya there." He bid his goodbye to Junpei and Mina.

"Th-The police station?" Junpei stuttered which make Akihiko turns back, "you mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends...?"

Akihiko raised his eyebrow, "who, these girls? I do not even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I am going to head out. ...Don't keep me waiting."

**Arisato Mina**

"Come on Junpei. It's not like senpai were going to throw us into jail." Mina coaxed Junpei as he tries to make himself small by hiding behind the fountain. She then pulled Junpei's arm, dragged him toward the police station and enter inside.

"Where had you been?!" Akihiko shouted as he sees Mina and Junpei's lifeless form. "I was worried if you two were lost or-…"

Junpei suddenly hug Akihiko left leg, "please senpai! Do not throw us inside the jail! I admit that I use the toilet more than two hours just to brush my teeth this morning but please don't hand me to that creepy policeman!" he said as he pointed one and the only officer inside the police station.

"Ek?" Akihiko's eyes widen.

Mina sweat drop and went toward the shocked officer, "please forgive him. He doesn't feel well when Akihiko-senpai told us to go here." She bowed.

"Er… I don't mind." The officer replied.

Twitch. "I'm not going to hand you and can you please get off me?" Akihiko gave a cold death glare to Junpei and he quickly back off. Akihiko went toward Mina, "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well equipped. Moreover, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." he took Mina's right hand and placed a 5,000 yen on her palm.

Junpei quickly stood up and went beside Mina, "Whoa! Ka-ching!" he said with elation.

"You cannot fight something empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections... However, these things still cost money." Akihiko said.

Officer Kurosawa nodded, "Of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"I realize that." Akihiko smiled. "Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." He exited the police station.

After a few seconds, Junpei jump and give a bear hug to Mina. "Hey Mina! How 'bout we go to the arcade? Or the-…"

Boom. A sudden sound of thunder strikes behind the twosomes and when Junpei turn around, he had thought that he just met with his doom. Akihiko who's suddenly appeared out of nowhere pulls Junpei away from Mina and stomped outside the police station with Stu-… I mean Junpei in his clutch.

Mina and Officer Kurosawa just stared with terrified as Akihiko stomped out.

**Arisato Mina**

"What should I do? This thing is killing me." A brown-haired girl slumped back into her armchair and hugged both of her knees. The inside current room she was dimly lit. Nevertheless, she seems does not mind it. She used to it. The brown-haired girl stared at the lump of body on the patient bed beside her armchair. Her gaze soften as she look at the patient calm expression and she outstretch her hand right arm to gently stroke back some strand hairs that fall on the patient forehead.

_"…-save me…"_

"Don't worry… I will find a way to-…" the girl voice interrupted by something.

"…-release me and I shall grant thee wish…"

The girl eyes grow widen and hastily turn her head behind, "whose there?!" she shouted on top of her lung." However, there was no answer. She slowly stood up before realize the sound of footsteps outside the room. The door burst open revealing a two nurses and a male doctor.

"Miss Willers, what's going on?" one of the nurses said.

The other one went toward the brunet, "are you alright Miss Willers? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Miss Willers said.

"Are you sure? Well then-…" the nurse voice suddenly drown with reality and so the others occupant of the room beside her.

Her world suddenly turns mute. She cannot hear anything what was the nurse saying to her and her sight was slightly blurry. A foreign voice began to invade her mind. "…-why thee denying my existence…? Thee must-…" now the foreign voice starts to get hazing.

"…-I must have gone crazy…" before she knew… her world suddenly flicks off its light.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please reviews and I will accept flame. Please don't flames me about my grammar, I know mine is sucks. No need to remind me twice.


	5. Playboy Kenji

* * *

Sorry for my lateness. Thank you so much to **Skarrow, Random Fan, youknowwhatman, Tuume** and **Ritsuka Justice** for reviewing Chapter 4. For others who did not review, thank you for taking your time to read this fic.

Thanks to **youknowwhatman** for reviewing Chapter 2,3 and 4. n.n

Most of all... thanks to **Skarrow**-kun for helping me beta-ed Chapter 5!!! And Chapter 1 too!!

... -cough-cough- Also thanks for the others who Favorite Story and Story Alert Arisato Mina.

**Beta-ed by** **Skarrow**.

* * *

Mina dodged the shadow's attack and countered it. Although she was still new to Dark Hour, she was trying to make herself familiar with all the weariness. Yukari released her arrow from afar toward the shadow that Junpei was fighting with. Though he was admittedly stronger than the two girls Yukari doubted that he had any strategies under his sleeve. Mina summoned Orpheus to use 'Tarunda' on the remaining shadow and allowed Junpei to attack it. When it was all over, the three of them were exhausted so Yukari used her Io to cure their wounds.

"Hey Mina, I think we should call off for tonight. I'm tired and so is Junpei," said Yukari as her legs slowly slumped down on the checker designed floor.

Mitsuru suddenly appeared in transceiver. "Is everything alright?" she asks the threesome.

"Nothing. It's just that we are tired right now. Can we call off for tonight sempai?" Yukari asked the redhead.

"As the leader, what will you think, Mina?" Mitsuru asked Mina as the blue-haired girl looked at both of her friends who were worn-out… especially Junpei who already fainted.

Mina wiped the sweat that rolled down from her forehead. "Alright then… let's go home." She then helps Yukari to pull Junpei's left leg as he had already fallen asleep. Then threesome walked around the floor to find the green glowing thingy.

"Damn it, there's no Access Point!" Yukari shouts at the top of her lungs.

"How about we go to the next floor?" Mina suggested, pointing towards the stairs nearby.

Yukari sighed. "Hope we won't encounter any more shadows cause I'm too tired to fight!" The two girls dragged Junpei's leg and climbed the stair, ignoring the fact that his bumped on each step.

"Yukari, do you know Aster?" Mina asked the brown-haired girl when they arrived at the next floor.

"Aster?" Yukari gave Mina a dumbfounded look before she snapped her finger. "Oh you mean the foreign girl, Aster Willers right? Yeah I know her! She is nice and athletic plus quite popular among boys back then."

Mina tilts her left eyebrow. "What do you mean with 'back then'?" she asks.

"Well…" Yukari put her right index finger under her chin, "earlier this year she started to act so strangely-…"

"Like?" Mina quickly cut off.

"Like speaking to herself when nobody's around. Her grades are falling drastically; she's always daydreaming; she hardly shows up for track team practice." Yukari said.

Mina widened her eyes. "Oh dear… I wonder what happened to her."

"Dunno… but I hear that it is because of her sister."

"What about her sister?"

"She got into a car accident."

"What?!" Mina gasped in disbelief. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she just went into a coma after that-…" Yukari suddenly spots the Access Point at the end of the hallway. "That's all I know about her. Let's go back. Why don't you talk to her next time? Don't worry, she won't bite you." Yukari giggles.

--ARISATO MINA--

Mina yawned and used her right palm to cover her mouth as she walked towards the school gate. Suddenly, someone grabbed her left shoulder. The blue-haired girl turned to her left to face her captor and was met with the smiling face of Kenji Tomochika.

"Hey Mina! Huh...? You're all by yourself? Where is Yukari?" he asked.

Mina sighed. "Good morning, Kenji. Yukari is a little late this morning so she will come to school later." She said before moving to proceed inside the school with Kenji walking beside her.

"Really?" Kenji prodded.

"Really." Mina replied.

"...Oh yeah? Well, it is not like I care or anything. But, you've sure had some bad luck since you transferred here. ...You know Mina, all the weird stuff that has been happening... How everyone has been saying they are hearing strange voices... Well, I guess since you are always listening to your headphones, you probably have not heard anything." said Kenji while staring at Mina.

"Strange voices?" Mina gives a puzzled look to Kenji.

"What?" Kenji exclaimed, continuing to gaze at the blue-haired girl, "don't tell me you are interested in ghost stories or…" he gave Mina a creepy grin, attempting to scare her.

Mina stops in her tracks and so does Kenji. "Or?" she tilts her eyebrows.

Kenji quickly turned to face Mina fully with his back facing the school building. He was unaware of the fact that there was someone watching them from inside the school, glaring at him. "You are afraid of ghosts?" Kenji grinned playfully.

"I'm not!" Mina shouted. To her horror, her face was now colored with pink blush. _"Okay maybe sometimes…"_ she thought. But she'd never reveal it. Never!

Kenji laughs, "don't worry Mina. If you are afraid of ghosts, my arms are always open for you to-… gah!" Kenji suddenly yelps and he turn around while caressing his head. "Who did that?!" he shouted angrily, like how a monkey loses his banana.

Mina suddenly realized that an empty can of Mellonamin had rolled next to her shoes and she abruptly picks it up. _"Wait a minute, isn't this thing available at the dorm?"_ she thought.

--ARISATO MINA--

"Hey Mina, I saw you and Kenji walk together to school this morning. Is there anything between you two I should know?" Yukari teased playfully as she stood in front of Mina's desk after school that day.

"What are you talking about? We only met at the school gate." Mina said.

"Really?"

Mina scowled at Yukari suspiciously. "Are you suspecting something from me?"

Yukari waves her right hand a bit and says, "Nah, not really. Hey, want to join me-…" she suddenly saw Playboy Kenji walking towards them.

"Join you on what?" Mina asked while placing all her books and stuff inside her bag without noticing that Kenji was behind her.

"Umm… it is nothing and I have to go now so bye!" Yukari replied a little too quickly. She grabbed her bag from her chair and exited the classroom.

"Huh?" Mina was dumbfounded by the way Yukari acted and tilted her head a little to the side.

Kenji suddenly appeared beside Mina. "Hey Mina, I'm gonna get some ramen after school. You wanna come?" A cheesy grin had spread across his face.

"No."

Bang. An imagination arrow hits Kenji's back and brings him to his knees. He then slowly pulls out the damned arrow out and stood up although his pride was silently crushed. "Aww… don't be like that. It will be my treat, so how does that sound?" Kenji says with another cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you asking me?" Mina asked as she placed her bag on top of her desk, her eyes meeting with Kenji's.

"No reason, really. I just don't have anything to do later... and I thought we could finish our conversation from this morning. So whaddya say, Mina? Let's get some ramen and talk."

"Err…" Mina was at loss for words to reply.

"So?"

Mina sighed, "Alright, I will."

--ARISATO MINA--

Later that evening, Mina finally arrives at dorm after eating ramen with Kenji and was surprised to see Mitsuru waiting for her at the lobby.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted Mina in her usual sophisticate way.

"Oh, good evening Mitsuru-sempai." Mina replied.

"Arisato, have you been monitoring your condition?" asked Mitsuru. "Exploring Tartarus can be exhausting, especially since you must do so late at night. You may find that you need a great deal of rest to recuperate. The others' conditions will vary as well, so make sure you consider those before you begin exploring. If you want my evaluation of everyone's condition, don't hesitate to ask." Mitsuru finished her speech and made her way toward the stairs.

Mina blinked her eyes. _"Okay… I hope I can remember that."_ She thought before walking towards one of the couch and took a seat. She sighed softly to herself, taking out her mp3 to relax her mind a bit. Yukari suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat beside her. Yukari was smiling as if she was going to get married to Dave Rodgers.

"So?" Yukari asked.

"So?" Mina repeated, confused.

"So how is your date with Kenji? Was it fun?" Yukari said quite loudly. Both girls heard something fall down the stairs.

Mina's face abruptly flared up. "Yukari! It was not a date! We just go out and-…"

Yukari snickers, "So it is a date then…" another hard fall heard from the stair.

"Yukari!" Mina shouted angrily.

--ARISATO MINA--

Junpei eyed Akihiko as he suddenly fell from stair… twice. "Yo! Akihiko-sempai! Are you okay?" he called as he stood at the second floor landing.

"Shut up, will ya?" Akihiko clenched his teeth as he tried to stand up and suddenly… he heard a bone snap.

--ARISATO MINA--

I always like the sea at night. With the silver moon shining upon the black sea and the stars glittering like a million pieces of scatted diamonds. The sound of waves hitting the shore of golden sand is so beautiful to my ears. I also love the scent of the salty air of the sea. Ah… the silver moon again, it reminds of Diana Lucifera whom I always refer it to my sister. Then again, the silver moon also reminds me of… that thing.

_"…-why thee denying my existence…? Thee must-…"_ that voice again… although it was… a beautiful voice, it was annoying to me… really. _"…-again foolish human… accept my existence or…"_

"Oh, shut up…" I said as I held my forehead.

"Ms. Willers? Ms. Willers? Are you alright?"

I blinked my eyes. The light was too bright for me to see the owner of the voice. "Who are you? Where am I?" I frowned as my hand cover my eyes before a stranger pulled my hand away from my sight.

A woman in white garments suddenly appeared in front of me. "It is alright. I'm your sister nurse and thank god that you are okay Ms. Willers. You are currently in the same hospital as your sister." The nurse gives me an assurance smile as if things will be fine. Yeah right… whatever.

"How long I have been like this?" I asked, still holding my forehead. It hurts like hell; like a major headache had suddenly attacked my brain.

"Umm… since yesterday. You suddenly fainted and the doctor was so worried… if you have any sleeping problems." The nurse replied.

"Urgh!" I sighed in pain before turning my gaze toward Fleur. She was still same like last night and her calm expression made me wonder where the Diana Lucifera I once knew was. I turned my sight back towards the nurse, "I think I'm okay now, so can you leave me alone with my sister?" I asked her.

"Are you sure, Ms. Willers?" she asked me worriedly. The nurse then placed her palm on my forehead to check my body temperature. "Did you catch a cold? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am and please don't worry about me. I manage on my own…" I gave her a reassuring smile so she would buy it and get lost from this room.

Her hand retreated from my forehead and the nurse place both of her hands on her hips with a smile on her face. "You sure? Alright then if you need me don't hesitate to push the button next to the bed." Yeah whatever, get lost will ya? The nurse walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my sister who was unconscious from the beginning of the year until now.

I just realized that I am still sitting on the same chair from yesterday. Oh dear, how I am supposed to get up now? It must hurt and I do not want to imagine how painful it is. **_Diana Lucifera_**… I always like that name's meaning… it means 'Diana, Bringer of Light'. Speaking about Diana, does she have something to do with the moon? Moreover, what with the voices I heard now and back then? I hope it does not have to do with ghost stories at the school. Furthermore, that boy… why he is so familiar? Did I meet him somewhere before? Home? Gramps house? …Why did I suddenly feel so sleepy? In addition, why did Mina have something to do with these… things? I yawned before resting my chin on my palm and things got blurry again. Okay… before I sleep, I need to recall back where I met that boy… hmm… so sleepy…. Before I knew it, I had already fallen asleep.

"…-the sea… is so beautiful…" Fleur? Is that you? "Mother and father want to bring us to there…"

--ARISATO MINA--

"Mina, have you joined any clubs yet?" Yukari asked cheerfully as she stood in front of Mina's desk during recess.

"Eh? What club?" Mina replied while blinking her eyes.

"You know athletic teams…"

"Oh… right. I heard some girls talk about it at school gate this morning."

"Yup! Have you joined any? Wait… you didn't… right?"

"Err…" Mina sweat drop.

"Thought so." Yukari sighed.

"MIIIINAAAAAAAA!!!!" Junpei screeched the blue-haired girl's name from across the room after his dramatic appearance inside the classroom.

"Ek?" Mina eyes widen a bit while she sweat drops.

Yukari placed her right hand on her forehead while her left hand on her waist, "what now?" she gave an evil glare to Junpei, who was still standing at the class entrance while his head turned left to right constantly.

Junpei hastily runs toward Mina's desk with his face flushed as if he had joined the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing… (and it is was last year). "Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true?!!!!!!" he repeats before being punched to Heaven and back by an angry Yukari.

"Slow down will ya?! And what do you mean by 'is it true?' anyway?" she demanded.

Junpei quickly regained his composure and his face was suddenly little bit too close to Mina's… damn too close. "Is it true that you and Kenji went on a date yesterday?" WHAM!… another punch from a pissed Yukari.

"You're too close!" Yukari clenched her fist.

Mina face flares up and thank god that there was nobody else around except for the three of them inside the classroom… or were they? She quickly stood up from her seat. "It wasn't a date!!" she shouted.

--ARISATO MINA--

"Gekkoukan High huh?" a long blonde haired male said as he stood in front of the school gate. From his attire you'd think he was a rockstar who had just lost his direction and ended up in front of Gekkoukan. The classy purple pinz-nez just made his handsome face and his clothes cooler. "Are you sure that girl is here?"

"_I am very sure about it. Besides the girl, there are also other six Persona users… just like thou."_

"Humph. I doubt they all were hesitating to use their potentials."

"_Doubt of course but thou could not fight the fate bestow upon them. Five has awakened their power, one in hesitation and another is not but will be."_

"What about that guy? Is he also attending this school?"

"_That boy my child, is a… entity. He can be real or delusion to everyone. The boy can be an ally or enemy so thou must not confuse the boy with her."_

"The real difference is whether they have mountains or not. Jeez, I know how to recognize both of them." The male said carelessly.

"_Mountains or not, they both look exactly the same."_

--ARISATO MINA--

-At the same time-

"…_-he is here!!"_

"What?!" I quickly shot up from my sleeping position, which was quite painful five seconds later. "Ouch… he who?" I asked the voice inside my head and… maybe myself.

"…_-the boy who wanted to take thou sister away…"_

My eyes widened. "W-what?" wait, since when did I believe what the voice said? "Okay Aster… deep breaths…" I said as I place both of my hand on my head before moving it to cover my ears. "You are hallucinating… you are dreaming… a bad dream… this is a nightmare…"

"…_-why thee? Does my existence was not welcomed by thee?"_

I feel that my eyes start to sting because of the tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I begin to cry silently. I was hurt and angry at the same time, my situation right now was like just like Emily Rose, who had been possessed by six demons. "I never welcomed you! I never wanted you to exist in my life! Because of you Fleur was like this!!" I shout loudly but not so loud that the nurses from outside the room could hear it. "The doctor said… Fleur will be always in the state of coma… she will never wake up… she will never smile to me… her light will gone…" I sob while bringing both of my legs near to my chest, praying that this was all a dream… a nightmare. However, I did not wake up and a throbbing headache attacked my head again. I always thought I was crazy. Now… I did not think so.

--ARISATO MINA--

"_She is breaking down."_

"Huh? Did you say something?" the blonde male asked before proceeding to watch again the school building. He was wondering how it would be like after the sun went down. His presence attracted all female students who walked out from school gate, judging from red blush smeared on the each of the girls faces.

"…_-she's a strong-willed person who is finally broken like a doll…"_

The blonde male could only sigh as his gaze still locked on Gekkoukan.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review is kind.


End file.
